It is sometimes necessary to transmit weak electrical signals to an electrical device disposed inside a connection box through a bus bar for a solar energy photovoltaic module or a communication module. The weak electrical signals converge and then are retransmitted to an external electronic apparatus, for example, a photovoltaic current collector, through an external cable. Generally, a plurality of connection terminals and a diode are provided to connect the bus bar and the external cable. There are two known connection types for the connection terminals and the diode arrangement.
In one of the connection types, two connection terminals are arranged parallel to each other, and the diode is connected between the two connection terminals. With this configuration, distance is provided between a soldering point of the bus bar and pins of the diode. Thereby, any heat generated during soldering is unlikely transferred to the pins of the diode, and the diode is unlikely damaged. However, with this configuration, the two connection terminals connecting both ends of the diode are arrange parallel to each other, and therefore, size of the connection box is increased along a width. As a result, such a design limits application of a larger connection box, for example, causing this connection box unsuitable for an assembly with a serious appearance requirement or a bifacial assembly.
In the other of the two connection types, two connection terminals and the diode are arranged along a length of the connection box, thereby reducing the width the body of the connection box, but increasing the length the connection box. Furthermore, this type of connection box cannot satisfy UL safety specifications, increasing the operation difficulty.